Captain Swan and The Black Rock
by xgabbyrawrx
Summary: Captain Emma Swan searching for the thing she wants most. G!P story, don't like don't read. SwanQueen end game, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **_Prologue_

Few people lived to travel the world and even fewer traveled the realms. The most famous of the even fewer is Captain Emma Swan. Abandoned shortly after birth she was found at the edge of The Enchanted Forest by Widow Lucas and her granddaughter Red. As a child Emma was adventurous, daring, charming, and clever. Granny, Widow Lucas, as well as Red taught her how to use a bow and arrow as well as how to track. Emma excelled at these things even at a young age and she could always find anything she was asked to look for. This however wasn't enough for her and so she learned how to use a sword and in only a years time she could best any knight that wandered into her side of the woods. Still she was not satisfied. She trained every day and learned hand to hand combat. Again by the end of one year she could beat any knight or man that challenged her. Never one to be satisfied with just strength Emma also tried to study. She learned how to read, write, do simple math, and her favorite subject was navigation. Emma was never lost because she always knew where she was. This skill most likely aided in her knack at chess. At first her moves were random because she had yet to get a feel for the game but once she started implementing all of her skills she could use strategy and wit to best anyone at chess. Once again by one year she was a master at chess but even still she was not satisfied and she didn't know why.

At the age of twenty or so she discovered why she was never satisfied, happiness. Nothing she ever did made her truly happy. Emma longed for adventure and to travel to faraway lands. She said her goodbyes to Granny and Red and was off to venture out of The Enchanted Forest. On her travels she met The Dark One who offered a deal she was tempted to take. "You seek adventure and to travel to faraway lands. Make a deal with me and I will give you an enchanted ship that can take you to any realm you choose." "What would you have me give you for this ship?" "All I ask is that you take a friend of mine to another realm, Neverland." "Why can't you do it yourself?" "The ship negates magic and so I would be powerless onboard. With the many enemies I've made I cannot take the risk." Emma knew there must be something more that the man wasn't saying but having a ship, becoming a pirate, it was exactly what she wanted. She could travel the realms and have countless adventures. "Deal." The shook hands and the man gave her a scroll with directions and instructions to follow. She quickly found the ship and read the instructions on the scroll. To claim the ship she must go to the helm and cut both her palms with a dagger. She must then take hold of the helm saying a chant and giving her ship a name. "I am Captain Emma Swan of The Black Stone, pirate of every realm!" A light surrounded her and the ship. Emma felt weird and dizzy then she fell to the ground unconscious.

When Emma woke up she felt different like something inside her had changed. She picked up the scroll and read the final instruction hoping she would be told what happened. When she went to the place the scroll had directed her to The Dark One appeared. "I see you've done all that was necessary. The ship is now yours and you are both bound to each other forever." "What do you mean? What happened to me?!" "You are now immortal. It is the price of owning the ship. You will never die nor age and because of that you can never have a child." "That doesn't seem like a price. What aren't you telling me? Why not just become the owner yourself?" "You will have to follow pirate laws now that you are captain and not all of those laws will be to your liking. As for why I didn't take the ship for myself, becoming captain would make me The Dark One no longer. The ship doesn't allow foreign magic. As I was born without it I can't keep the powers I gained. That is all I will tell you now take him." The Dark One handed her a jar of what looked like dark smoke. "When you get to Neverland open the jar and set him free." "Him?" "Do what I asked. One of those laws is that a deal once made cannot be unbroken but by the one that made it. Go." He handed Emma a compass. "A parting gift. This compass points in the direction of the thing you want most. Use it to find a crew then Neverland. Until next we meet Captain Swan." Before she could reply he was gone.

Emma got a crew and once on the ship she felt it. The ship called out to her. No one could hear it but the captain. The ship told her what to do. She needed to bind these men to her ship and so she did. Some were reluctant at first but they agreed when they were told they would be immortal. She then directed each to their post and set sail. With one hand on the helm and the other on her compass the ship knew where they were headed and started to fly. Everyone on board was surprised except Emma. She knew the ship was capable of flying and so she told her crew, "All hands on deck, we're setting sail! Second star to the right, and straight on till morning!" Her crew was puzzled but did as they were told. Once they arrived in Neverland Emma took the jar to the island and opened it once ashore. A black figure, a shadow, appeared before her then flew off, almost repelled by Emma. Once back on her ship she realized that it was The Black Stone that had repelled the shadow. Magic is negated onboard but this ability can also follow the captain if close enough to the ship. Emma learned the ins and outs of her ship and she learned how to reach different realms not only by flying but by portals that the ship was able to create in certain locations. She could finally have her adventures and she was happy. Sadly this was still not enough to satisfy Captain Emma Swan.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **_First Encounter _

Captain Swan hated very few things but the one she hated most was her old "home" The Enchanted Forest. Over the hundred or so years she had been captain she discovered many things about herself. She found out her parents were killed by the king of the Southern Isles for nothing more than having a different opinion on using magic. That was another thing she learned. She could use magic. As her parents could so could she. Over the years she was able to learn how to use her magic and with magical items she collected on her adventures of the realms she was even able to find a way to use her magic aboard The Black Rock. The most important bit of information she was able to find, however, was that she was born with her extra appendage. Before she was born her mother had been cursed. Originally Emma was supposed to die but her magic as well as her mother's protected her, for the most part. She was born a woman but instead of a vagina she had a penis. Even with all her knowledge Emma never found a way to fix this but that's because she never really tried looking. Captain Emma Swan loved women and felt no need to change herself, especially not when she was very well endowed.

Even with all the hate she had for The Enchanted Forest, she made port near her old "home" because her first mate, Red, wanted to visit it. "Red how is it that even a hundred years later you can't forget this place?" "Come on Ems! It's our home, it's where we met and became a family. Can't you at least look a little happy?" "The Black Rock is my home. You and Granny are the only good things to come from this place and you're part of my crew so I don't need to come back here." "Well we're here so at least come visit our little old house with me and Grams." "I'll be at the tavern." Emma walks off her ship and heads to the nearest tavern without another word. Red is disappointed but it's what she expected.

Emma walks into the tavern with most of her crew in tow. Everyone stops to look at the incoming crowd then gasps and whispering starts up as per usual. A barmaid comes up to Emma and shows her to a large area for her and her crew. "What can I get for you and your crew Captain Swan?" "Hmm, I haven't been in these parts for a long time. How do you know who I am love?" "Everyone knows you. Blonde haired woman pirate. The baddest of the bad, the most ruthless, unmatched, and stunning pirate ever. They say your stories go back a hundred years but you look young." " One of the perks of immortality love. Bring us a dozen bottles of rum and double that in tankards of ale. We want to enjoy the fine hospitality this lovely lass is sure to show us right boys?!" With a small wink to the barmaid Emma's crew shouts, "Aye!".

After drinking her fair share of the rum and ravaging the lovely barmaid, Emma goes for a small walk in the woods to clear her head as she usually does before heading back to her ship. These trips to land usually cost her crew members and this time the number was high. She needed to find a crew and soon. The sooner she did the sooner she could leave this bloody land. Along the way she sees what looks to be a royal guard chasing a couple coming her way. Emma trips the man with her foot then takes out her sword and aims it at his companion. "So tell me guard, what is the reward for capturing these two?" The guard took off his helmet and dismounted his horse then walked to the man on the ground, sword pointed at him. "The reward is whatever you wish. Her Majesty will give you whatever you want for your aid in capturing these traitors." "Hmm, sadly she can't give me what I want. Tell me, why are these two traitors?" The woman interrupted shouting, "We are not traitors! The Evil Queen killed my father! She is the traitor and I am the rightful queen." "And who is this evil queen love and who are you?" Her companion finally spoke, "She is Snow White, true ruler of the White Kingdom. The Evil Queen is the witch that killed Snow's father." "Ah the White Kingdom. If I recall the king's name was Leopold. So then you are his daughter."

Emma looked over the woman and said, "You look just like your mother. She was a breathtaking woman." "You knew my mother?" "Aye. In fact love, the last time I was here many years ago you were just starting to grow inside her." "Thats not possible. You're young, most likely my age." Now the guard and both "traitors" looked at Emma confused. "Aye, that would seem the case. I'm around your age in appearance but I've been alive a lot longer than that. Now, your father once gave me invaluable information long ago and asked nothing in return so I will help you. You'll come aboard my ship and become part of my crew for 25 years, or I leave you to be taken to your evil queen." The couple looked at each other and agreed. The guard finally spoke up, "I'm glad you were able to find a way out. Take care of yourselves." As the guard went to mount his steed Emma grabbed his shoulder. "Why chase them all this way just to let them go? ...She has your heart doesn't she?" "How do you know that?" "It's something I've seen before. Tell me guard, would you like to join my crew and be free from your queen?" "She has my heart. With it she controls me. I can't just leave." "You can mate. If you become a part of my crew you needn't worry about who has your heart. I promise you will be free." The guard looked into Emma's eyes and knew she was speaking the truth so he agreed. "Excellent! Let's head back to my ship then and get you settled in."

"Welcome aboard The Black Rock. She'll be your new home for 25 years. Now some introductions are in order..." Emma was cut off by Snow, "You're Captain Swan? You're a woman?!" "Hmm, tell me love what have you heard of me?" "They say Captain Swan is a ruthless pirate with an impenetrable ship that kills anyone in his... her way." "Aye that's all true, but tell me love, why did you assume I was a man?" Snow blushed for a moment then continued, "They also say that you go to taverns and bed the local women..." She paused so Emma said, "Go on." "They say you give them so much pleasure that they can't work for weeks." Red and Granny came aboard having listened to Snow on their way over and along with Emma they started laughing. "Oh my gods! Why is it that the part about you bedding women always changes from port to port?" "Perhaps the women here are weaker than those of other ports with more realistic sounding stories." Snow just kept staring at the captain with a blush on her face.

"Now as I said, introductions. I am Captain Emma Swan whom you'll address as Captain or Captain Swan. My first mate Red, the cook Granny, and up in the crow's nest is Belle. Belle is the brains aboard this ship so ask her any questions you may have." Snow gave them all a smile and offered her hand. "I am Snow White and this is Charming." Emma grabbed her hand by the wrist holding Snow's palm up. "Pirates don't shake hands with anyone but pirates especially not royals." Emma quickly pulled out a dagger from her boot and cut Snow's palm without letting go of her wrist. Charming tried to stop her but Red held him in place. Emma then cut her own palm and quickly grabbed Snow's. "You are part of my crew and so we are family. You share my blood and I yours." She let go of Snow's hand and both their cuts were closed. She did the same to Charming then looked at the guard. He extended his palm face up and said, "My name is Graham. Before The Evil Queen took me I was a hunter and now I'll be a pirate." Emma did the same to Graham then looked all three over. "You'll need to change into more comfortable clothes and be shown to your new posts. Most of my crew but the three I've mentioned have decided to part ways and so we're still a few men short. Red will show you around and then she'll take you to buy a few things with Granny."

As Emma nodded to Red and was about to turn around a cloud of purple smoke appeared on the forecastle deck. Snow, Charming, and Graham all stepped closer to Emma on the main deck and watched as a figure emerged from the smoke.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **_Interesting_

From the smoke emerged a stunning woman in a dress that could never be confused for modest. Emma didn't believe in love but this woman was tugging at her heart by just standing there. "Finding aid from filthy pirates are we Snow. And Graham you should know better than to try and escape me." "These three are part of my crew and so my family. You'll do no harm to them." "Is that a command pirate?" "It was a statement love, the only time I'd command you would be in my bed." With a wink from Emma the queen's anger reached its peak. "You're a fool if you think you'll get away with speaking to me like this! Unless you plan on begging for forgiveness I'd keep that mouth of yours shut." "I'm sure we could find another use for my mouth if speaking is out of the question." The queen went to use her magic on Emma but it didn't work. "Sorry love but I'm the only one allowed to use magic on my ship." With a small whistle Red appeared behind the queen and held a dagger to her throat. "Easy Red. I'd like to speak with her majesty The Evil Queen in my cabin. Show her the way and a little more hospitality, she is royalty after all." With a smirk exchanged across pirates, Red did as instructed.

"How is it that she couldn't use her magic?" "The ship doesn't allow any magic to work anywhere near by nor on her except for mine. The ship is magical and is the reason I'm so feared. It is also the reason you needn't worry about the queen. As my crew you share my gift of immortality." "What do you mean immortality?" "Ask Belle, I've a lovely queen waiting for me." Snow goes to search for Belle with Charming as Emma heads to her cabin. Red is posted at her door and Emma signals her to leave then enters to see the queen in her chair. "For a pirate you have fine taste for furnishings." "Thank you love for the compliment but I'm sure you've something else to tell me." Eyes never leaving each other the queen replies, "Yes. What is it that you want for Snow White?" "Hmm, why the interest in Snow? Do you not even care about Graham, the man whose heart you stole,in the literal sense?" "She is a traitor and you may claim whatever prize you wish when you hand her over."

Emma stepped closer, put a hand on her desk, and leaned towards the queen now only inches away. With a crooked smile she said, "Anything I wish? And if I wish to have you as my prize?" The evil queen quickly brought a dagger to Emma's throat, "You truly are a fool, then again you're a pirate so it was to be expected. Did you think I would give you anything after aiding that traitor and taking Graham from me?" "Look love, I need a crew so I can leave this gods awful land… no, realm as soon as possible so I'll take anyone willing." "You'll hand them over to me and then I will personally throw you into the dungeons." Emma smirked then swiftly grabbed the queen's hand and moved the dagger just under her rib cage. "Slitting my throat will make a mess, push the dagger up under my ribs and you'll hit my heart. I'm sure you know exactly where to find that." The queen kept eye contact with Emma who stared back daring her to kill her. When the queen didn't move Emma grabbed her wrist, "Let me help you." and the dagger pierced her heart. The queen let go of the dagger and watched as Emma stood up and pulled the dagger covered in blood out slowly.

The queen just stared, shocked. Emma cleaned the dagger with a piece of cloth then grabbed her flask of rum and took a long swig. She sat on her desk and turned to look at the queen offering her flask which was gladly taken. The queen choked a bit not used to such strong rum. "I wish we didn't have to go through that. As you can see killing me isn't easy. That stung a bit, especially when it hit my heart but I've had worse." The queen now realizing her position kept quiet. Emma waved her hand over her clothes and they were fixed. "Now tell me, my queen, what do you think about walking my plank?" Expecting to see fear Emma was shocked when the queen put on her loveliest look of confidence and smiled. "If you wanted me dead I would already have a dagger through my own heart. Let's stop with the games pirate. Tell me what you want." You're interesting. Even when you are in no position to command you still do it so well. It's something rarely seen in those not breed to become royalty but there's something wrong here. Your eyes tell me that even without your title you'd be happy and love that is even rarer." "Perhaps you're looking too closely dear."

At that phrase Emma stepped back. This woman looked and sounded too familiar and not in a good way. Something clicked in her mind as she looked over the queen one more time. Emma whistled and soon there was a knock on her door. "Come in Red." Red entered and walked over to Emma awaiting instructions. "Get her majesty off my ship now." Red wanted to question her but Emma gave her the meanest glare she'd ever seen so she just grabbed the queen and took her up to the main deck and off the ship. Once further down the dock but still close enough to the ship so the queen couldn't use magic, Red took out her dagger and held it to the queen's neck. "Whatever you did to piss the captain off was a mistake. I've known her all her life and trust me, that's a long time. I've never seen her this mad before so whatever you said or did I'd make sure you apologized. You don't want the captain mad at you."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **_Meeting Cora_

Emma sat in her chair where The Evil Queen sat hours ago. She sat there thinking all this time. When Ruby had returned to see if she was alright she had sent her away and asked not to be disturbed. Her majesty looked and spoke just like that vile woman. How could she not put two and two together. The last time Emma had been in The Enchanted Forest was because of too much rum. She got drunk and thought about avenging her parents so she sailed "home". She fought her way through several dozen guards until she reached the king and queen of The Southern Isles. What she wasn't expecting however was a baby in the arms of a maid right in front of her. Queen Cora tried to use magic on Emma but it failed. As her guards were all dead she just stood there looking at Emma, leaving her to make the first move. Emma looked at the baby then back to Cora. "Where is the King?" "He is away on business in another kingdom. What did you want from him?" "His great-grandfather killed my parents and left me for dead. I want.." Emma looked at the baby again and couldn't finish her thought. "My dear did you really come all this way for vengeance against a man who wouldn't harm a living creature? You are a fool."

Before the queen could continue Emma ran. She made it on to her ship and locked herself in her cabin. The queen had told what remained of her guards that she hadn't seen the person who killed all her men. Cora wanted to handle this herself but she needed the expertise of The Dark One to figure out just who, or what that blonde pirate was. "Now, when I hear you calling dearie, I didn't know what to expect but seeing this many of your guards dead has piqued my interest." "I simply wished to ask you if you know anything about a blonde pirate who can negate magic." Rumpelstiltskin stared Cora down. "Captain Swan was here? Why would she kill your guards and leave you alive?" "Well she was here for Henry but I told her he wasn't here so she left. The foolish girl wanted revenge for her parents or some nonsense." "That foolish girl, as you call her dearie, could be a possible threat to both of us. She's immortal and her ship can travel realms. Over her many years of life she has honed her magic and likely knows more than you. She is not one to be trifled with." With that he was gone and Cora was left to decide what to do about Captain Swan.

To be continued...

**AN: **I know this was short and late but bad news is tomorrow's is going to be short as well. Good news is I might post two chapters tomorrow. As always enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **_Meeting Rumpelstiltskin_

The Dark One knew about Captain Swan and her ship. When he first learned about the ship he wanted to use it to get his son back but having to give up his power to take the journey was something he was unwilling to do. Later hearing about Emma Swan's past and her search for something that no one knew about but was clear she was looking for, gave Rumpel something to make a deal with. If he could give her what she'd been searching for then he could have her protect him while in this land without magic where his son was.

Emma was looking over some maps when a letter appeared in front of her. It was from The Dark One asking to meet him in his castle. She had heard that Zoso was killed and replaced but was hoping she'd never have to meet him. She called Belle to her cabin. "It seems The Dark One has requested my presence at his castle. Do you know where it is?" "I do. Would you like for me to accompany you Captain?' Emma smirked. "What does he have that holds your interest?" Belle smirked back. "You know me to well Captain. He has an amazing library. I was hoping that while you spoke I could look around it, maybe read a few things." "More books. I'd like the company, if you find anything that might be of interest to me let me know." "Of course, and thank you." They set off to The Dark One's castle on horses and after hours of riding finally made it.

They entered the castle and The Dark One came in from another room. "Welcome to my castle dearies. I wasn't expecting you to bring a guest." "This is Belle. She is the brains on my ship and she'd like to visit your library. That is the price of our conversation." "Fine. This way." Rumpel showed them to the library. "Captain, we'll speak in the next room." Emma followed him turning to give Belle a small smile knowing how excited she must be. Once in the room she took a seat and waited for The Dark One to ask whatever it is that he wanted.

"Tell me dearie, what is it that you're looking for." "Hmm, were it so simple. What I want you can't give me. Let's start with what you want Dark One." "Rumpelstiltskin. What I want Captain Swan is to find something I lost a long time ago." "Something in another realm I presume. Since you need me I'll take a guess and say it's one without magic." "You are a clever one. In this land I won't have my powers so you would be my guard as we search for what is mine and bring it back." "What exactly is this something you lost?" "My son." Emma stood and walked over to Rumpel. "You asked me here because you wish for me to find your son? Maybe he doesn't want to come back here." "He is my son and I will have him back, with or without you." "I told Zoso I didn't wish to be involved with him and I extend that sentiment to you." Emma walked into the library and got Belle. "We're leaving." As they were exiting the castle Rumpel said, "You'll regret this soon dearie." The door closed and Emma and Belle made it back to The Black Rock.

To be continued...

**AN **Hi readers, for those of you who have been following me since the beginning I want to say sorry this chapter took so long especially since it's short. Stuff is really hectic for me but this story is long from over. (wink wink nudge nudge- check rating) ;D Anyways, I'll be posting a chapter everyday this week till Thursday and some days may include multiple chapters. As always enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **_You're a Fool Dear_

Emma was shaking in her cabin. It was like when you get goosebumps all over your body and you just have to shake it off. Her very spine was on edge; how the hell could she not see the damned resemblance. Not only did she call her "dear", which would have been arousing if not for the sudden realization that hit her, but she also called her a fool. People who called Captain Emma Swan a fool were forced to walk her plank. The only one to ever survive calling her a fool was Cora because she was right. Vengeance rots you from the inside. She had seen it over take many a pirate and good people. The few who got their revenge wound up with an empty hole in their chests or died shortly after. Though she couldn't bring herself to forgive just yet she knew that it was the right thing to do. When she had come back that night and talked to Red about it she was told she was a good person. "Even the mightiest of pirates needs to hold to some code of morality or he will lose himself to greed."

Red knocked on her cabin door. "Come in." Red checked to see if her Captain was in a better mood and noting that she was she decided to poke the bear. "What the hell was that about?" "I just realized who that evil queen was is all." "And who could that be because it looked like you were trying to put the moves on her then minutes later you couldn't get her out of here sooner." Emma took a swig of rum then answered. "She's Cora's daughter." Red's eyes opened wide in disbelief then realized how this must make her best friend feel. "I'm sorry Emma." She took the rum from her captain's hand and chugged it all down. Emma looked at her confused. "So you're probably not going to like the news I came in to give you. I just wanted to make sure you didn't kill a queen and make it so it'd be a pain in the ass to come back here later since this is our home and everything, even though you don't like being here…" "Red! Stop rambling and tell me what you did."

Red took a step back and looked at the ground. "Well I may have told The Evil Queen to apologize and she may have given me this invitation for you to dine with her tomorrow in her castle." "What the hell Red!" There it was, angry Emma was back. "I'm sorry Emma but I don't want to be hunted for treason next time we come back home." Emma sighed and got two bottles of rum from her stash. One was your everyday bottle of rum but the other was by far a bottle of the best rum to ever exist. Red eyed the bottle then gave Emma a questioning look then looked back to the amazing rum. Pointing to the everyday rum she said, "This is for me to deal with your news and the other bottle that you can't seem to get your eyes off of is for the queen and I to share while we dine." "Come on! You don't even like her, don't let her have the good stuff." "I was planning on saving this for whenever the bloody hell you and Belle decided to be wed but it seems I'll have to come up with another wedding gift. Now go, I need to think." Red looked pissed but she had only her big mouth to blame and her inability to just propose already so she nodded her head and left.

Within an hour or so Emma had decided to just wing it at dinner. She was still a little stressed after having realized who The Evil Queen was, kicking her off her ship, and getting invited to dine with someone she should hate or at least dislike but is very strongly attracted to. Remembering how sexy she looked in that oh so tight dress made her pants seem even tighter, which anyone would tell you is impossible. The captain was known for always wearing tight black leather pants and a black. The thing that caught everyone's attention, even over her long blonde hair, was her red leather coat. Ever captain had a coat and every captain wore a black one but Emma Swan was an exception. She made a name for herself and had the coat enchanted many times over. It is the most valuable piece of clothing that she has ever had and she has raided many a nobel's wardrobes. The more she thought about The Evil Queen the tighter her pants got and the more stressed she felt. Needing to fix her "little" problem Emma left in search of the barmaid she ravaged the other day but not before finishing off that bottle of rum she had started after the other 3 she'd had before deciding on what to do with her dinner invitation.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **_Mirror Mirror_

The Evil Queen got back to her palace annoyed. Usually the amount of disrespect shown by that filthy pirate would have her plotting revenge but she was more curious than anything. The captain had clearly been sending advances towards her then out of no where she stopped. She looked upset but she tried to hide that from the queen. Her majesty's mind was solely on Captain Swan and she couldn't think of anything else. "Mirror!" "Yes your majesty?" "Show me Captain Swan." The mirror arched his brow in confusion. "I am truly sorry your majesty but I cannot show her to you at the moment. It seems her ship is blocking me from seeing her." "The moment she is off that ship you tell me and show her to me. Do I make myself clear?" "Perfectly your majesty." The Evil Queen left to handle her guard and see to other matters that required her attention leaving the mirror to keep trying to see Captain Swan.

Around an hour later and the mirror finally saw her so he went to get the queen. "Your majesty Captain Swan has left her ship." "Show me." In the mirror she saw Emma walking into a tavern. Her paces seemed faster than normal like she had something urgent to do. She went inside and quickly found what she was looking for, obvious by her smirk. "Hello love." The captain took the barmaid's hand and kissed it. "Why hello Emma." A quick look to the captain's pants made the barmaid smile widely. "Captain I think your pistol might be showing. Would you like me to take care of it for you?" "Aye love that's exactly what I want you to do." The barmaid lead the captain to a room in the back. Emma used magic on the door and The Evil Queen could tell it was a spell to keep the noise inside and people out.

Emma lifted the barmaid by her waist and placed her on a table kissing her roughly. She needed to release some stress and aggressive sex was always her answer. "Mmm. You were a bit gentle last time and I liked that but this feels like the real you." Emma moved her hands behind the barmaids dress untying the back and her corset then pulling them over her head. She then went to kissing her neck and sucking at the pulse point eliciting several delicious moans. The barmaid started by taking the captain's coat off and hat but unlike last time she didn't try teasing Emma by putting on her hat and offering a little dance. She could tell Emma just wanted to fuck.

The barmaid went to remove Emma's pants but by this point it was too tight for her to be able to remove it. Emma roughly pushed her back onto the table and pulled her pants down. Her ten inch long dick sprung out and without warning was pushed inside the barmaid. "Gods! Ahh! You're so big. Mmm. You fill me completely." Emma fucked her harder and harder and kept a fast pace. "So rough. Fuck. I love it. Harder! Fuck me harder!" Emma loved hearing the pleasure coming out of the barmaid's mouth and pounded her harder bringing one hand to rub on her clit and the other to her breast. "Fuck yes Emma! Just like that! Ohh fuck! Touch me more!" They were both reaching their climax and a few more rough thrusts later lead to Emma releasing all her cum inside the barmaid. "Emma!" The barmaid came and fell back on the table. After taking a few breathes Emma was ready for round two so they went at it again two more times before Emma was satisfied then she got dressed and left the completely satisfied barmaid on the table.

The Evil Queen couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Captain Swan had a penis. A very large, thick, hard, and oh so delicious looking penis. The queen was feeling a little flushed and even more curious about the captain. Her stamina was unlike any of the men she had been with and her size was even more amazing of not a little overwhelming. That night the queen had a very nice dream about the captain and couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** _Unexpected_

Emma woke up in her cabin with an empty bottle of rum next to her. She was well worked last night and her muscles felt relaxed. All she needed was her usual night of pleasure to get back into her usual calm state. Emma taught Graham, Snow, and David how to use a pistol as well as the first few pirate laws. Snow took to the pistol and laws nicely but David struggled with the pistol and Graham struggled with the laws. All in all it was progress. Emma then decided it was never too early to get ready for dinner with a queen. She took a long bath and thoroughly scrubbed herself down. After drying her hair and brushing it she went to her wardrobe and took out her finest white leather pants, form fitting but not her usual skin tight fit. On top she wore a fine black silk shirt with a red silk sash around her waist. Atop, as always, she had her red coat and pirate hat. Below were her finest black boots that she had freshly polished the other day.

Before Emma knew it she was dressed and ready for dinner with the queen. A carriage was waiting for her to take her to the castle but she insisted on a quick stop for some roses. Once at the castle she couldn't help but recall the past. Last time she was here she was bringing roses to congratulate King Leopold and Queen Eva for conceiving. Now she was here to talk about the child they had and why she is wanted for treason. It was only when she was standing just outside the dining hall did she remember about Cora and the fact that the queen she was to dine with was her daughter.

As the doors opened Emma was more nervous than she had ever been in her life. She walks over to the evil queen who was sitting at the head of the table and gave a polite bow. "Well it seems I can no longer call you a filthy pirate. You clean up quite well dear." "I never expected her majesty to pay a pirate a compliment. Without the venom from our last encounter I dare say you have a lovely voice and your dress is..." "Has my attire caused the poor captain to lose her tongue?" "Love, your dress has done something to me but let's just say it isn't a thing a lady should hear about." With a wink she raised her gift in the air and continued. "A gift. I didn't mean to be so rude last we spoke." She put the rum down and took her hat off nervously looking anywhere but at the queen.

The Evil Queen looked Emma up and down and couldn't help but lick her lips. Now that she knew what was under those fitted pants she understood why the captain was so confident. The captain before her now was different. She wasn't being forward with her advances and her insolence was gone. This was making the queen feel like a secret was being kept from her and that was not going to stand. "Instead of rum Captain Swan, why don't you tell me what it is that is bothering you?" With a smirk and a small sigh Emma replied, "This is no ordinary rum. It's liquid gold, the most expensive and rare rum in all the realms." "While I can appreciate the gift I would also appreciate you not dodging my question." Another deeper sigh from Emma then she took a seat.

Emma opened the bottle and served them both a cup, downed hers, and the filled it again. "I hate not to savor this rum but considering what I'm going to tell you I need to." The queen nodded and took a sip of her rum so Emma continued. "You see, Regina, we've met before." Regina hid her surprise well but Emma could see through it so she continued. "You were a baby then, more than a few days if your mother's appearance was anything to go by." This time she didn't even try to hide her shock. "So you knew my mother? Were... were you involved with her?" Emma laughed. "While Cora was quite lovely in her early days she was far too wicked for my liking." Hearing what she had just said made her laugh again.

"What did you want with her?" Emma's face fell. "Wasn't your mother I was looking for when I killed all her guards and burst through her door to find her watching you sleep in the arms of a maid. I was drunk off my ass and I wanted... well it doesn't matter what I wanted because just like the other night I was called a fool and by no means was it inaccurate." Regina looked at Emma completely shocked by what she just heard. "What did you want with my father?" "It's nothing. Something from before your time, and his." "In your drunken assault of my father's castle you could have killed me so I demand you tell me what you wanted now!"

Emma was ashamed of her actions but Regina just gave her a whole new reason to be. She never thought about it, no she did. When she kept looking back at the baby that night. When she kept looking at Regina she knew what she could have almost done. "Your great-great-grandfather killed my parents for having magic and left me to die. I wanted revenge. I was foolish and I am sorry." For some inexplicable reason Regina wasn't furious. She could relate to wanting revenge. "I understand revenge well captain so I will let the attempt on my father's life go. I trust that you no longer want him dead?" "No. Henry isn't a bad man. You needn't worry love, I'll not touch him."

Just as she finished her sentence a parrot flew through a wall and dropped a scroll on the table then landed on Emma's shoulder where she pet him. "Mist! You know Belle has been worried about you; where have you been?" Mist just shook his head towards the scroll and left. "A friend of yours?" "Aye. He's Belle`s, my navigator, and he brings me messages sometimes." Emma picks up the scroll and reads it. If the look on her face said anything it was that someone was going to die very soon.

To be continued…

**AN **It's the one year anniversary of my dad's death so I've been away with family and so I haven't posted but depending on some input this story might start to get a little more "interesting". No not sexy times, you are gonna have to wait a little for that, or maybe not. ;D


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **_Bastard_

The rage in Emma's eyes could destroy an entire kingdom in seconds. She took out a coin Regina couldn't identify and tossed in the air. The captain then put the coin to her ear and the anger in those eyes exploded. She got up and slammed the coin on the table nearly splitting it in half. "That treacherous bastard! I'll rip that bloody beard right off his damned face and make him walk his own plank! The Locker will be too good for him!" Emma began to head out the door but Regina spoke up. "Wait! There are many things we have yet to discuss Captain Swan." Emma stopped but didn't turn around to fax the queen. "Love you're welcome to follow me to my ship but I am setting sail now."

Regina could hear the need to act now but she still had much she needed to ask. As Emma walked out of her castle she contacted the new captain of her guard and instructed him to tell her father that he will be in charge of her kingdom while she takes care of somethings. After writing out a few things for her father to do she then poofed to the docks where Emma was just arriving. Emma only glanced at her as she stepped onto her ship and got everyone's attention. "All hands on deck! To your stations! We're setting sail for the edge of Wonderland!"

Emma took the helm as Ruby stood to her right and Regina walked over to her left. As they set off the ship started to glow and Regina could feel the strong magic flooding from The Black Rock. In seconds they were no longer in the Enchanted Forest. Emma took out a compass and looked at it intently as Red looked at Emma then at Regina then back to her captain. "Captain I thought you said you'd marry a troll before you ever sailed these waters again." The look Emma gave her was filled with rage and hate. "First Mate set a course due west. That's where the bastard is hiding. When we find Queen Anne's Revenge come find me in my cabin."

Emma walked off before Red could question her. She looked over to The Evil Queen. "What the Hell happened?" Regina hated not having any power but that's how it would be on this ship where she would get her answers though it didn't seem like she would get them soon. "Captain Swan received a scroll from a parrot then she became as upset as you've seen." "What did the scroll say?" "I don't read minds dear. Perhaps you should ask your captain." Red looked at the helm pensively for a moment then back at Regina. "There must be something she said or did. How exactly did she react?"

Regina was getting irritated by the amount of questions this pirate had for her but perhaps this could be a way to figure out what the Hell was going on. "She tossed a coin in the air and then brought it to her ear before she almost destroyed my table." Red looked confused but then a nauseating thought crossed her mind and she took a coin out from her purse holding it up for Regina to see. "This coin?" Regina looked it over and that was certainly it but she still couldn't identify it. "Yes. Does it have any significance?" Red looked at the coin then tossed it in the air, caught it, and brought it to her ear. Her face paled. "This is a piece of eight. It rings when the song has been sung. If it has we need to go to Shipwreck Cove and summon The Brethren Court not looking for..."

The realization hit Red like a blow to the gut. She felt sick. Blackbeard was by no means a good man but the thought that he would betray his own made her blood run cold. "That bastard! How could he do this to us?" Regina had enough of being left out. She wanted answers and she would get them now. "How is this bastard I keep hearing about and what is going on?" Red looked at her then up to the crow's nest and yelled, "Belle we're looking for Blackbeard! Let me know when you fist spot him!" "Aye, Red!" "This doesn't concern you but if you want answers you have to ask Emma. It's not my place to say what's happened but if you're coming with us you may want to be prepared."

Without another word and a pointed look at Red who was staring daggers into the vast ocean ahead, Regina went over to find Emma. She knocked on her door but heard no reply so she went in. "Who the bloody Hell knocks and doesn't wait for..." Emma was cut off mid rant by those devilish brown eyes that saw her as the fool she was. "A queen doesn't wait for answers she takes them when she pleases." "And I suppose you please now your majesty?" Regina looked around and saw the empty rum bottles. "I do hope you didn't cut our evening short to come drink rum at sea."

Emma wanted to smirk but the anger inside her wouldn't let that happen. "I'm drinking love, because it is the only thing that will quell my rage and blood lust." She wanted so much to add that Regina could do a few things to her that could equally calm her down but she didn't. "I've gathered that this bastard as you all seem to call him is Blackbeard. What has he done to incur your death?" Emma was taking a swig from a bottle of rum when Regina asked her question causing the captain to crush the bottle in her hand. Blood, glass, and rum covered Emma's hand and clothes. With an irritated look and a sway of her hand she cleaned herself up. The door burst open seconds later.

"We have the traitor in our sites captain!" With Ruby`s word Emma got her hat and went to rush to the helm when she stopped. A thought crossed her mind and she reached into a small chest protected by blood magic and opened it taking out a single ring. She gave the ring a sway of her hand adjusting its size then she gave it to Regina. Before the queen could make a snark comment Emma spoke. "We are going into battle. You will be fine in my cabin but to be safe this ring will allow you to use magic aboard my ship. Once you put it on however I'll know every time you use magic." With those final words she took off.

To be continued...

**AN **Yes I am taking inspiration from The Pirates of The Caribbean but no characters will be brought over. This is not a crossover but I am using a few things from the movies as references. Anyways I hope you enjoy this twist and if not well sorry to disappoint but I want to make this a long story and not pwp but trust that we will get to SwanQueen. xD


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **_End of Blackbeard_

Emma made it to the helm and sailed them next to Queen Anne's Revenge. Blackbeard`s men saw The Black Rock and yelled to weigh anchor but it was too late. "Ready the cannons!" Emma wasn't letting them get away. Regina decided to watch the show so she could get some answers. Now that she could use magic she felt like her usual self. She looked over at Emma and what she saw made her heart skip a beat. The captain was angry but a sadistic smile spread on her face and it was contagious. Emma looked over at Regina and saw the smirk on her face taking a mental note that queen liked seeing her in kill mode.

When they got in range Emma had them fire shooting straight through the ship destroying all opposing cannons. "Board Queen Anne's Revenge and kill them all but Captain Blackbeard is mine!" Red was the first one to jump onto the enemy ship but Graham soon followed then Snow and Charming. They were out numbered but Granny came up top and shot anyone proving to be a challenge with her crossbow. Emma had her sword in he right hand and pistol in her left. Like her rings her weapons were also enchanted. Her sword could cut through anything at her command and her pistol nerve needed to be reloaded. She boarded the ship and without looking shot down a man aiming for her from the crow's nest.

Blackbeard was in his cabin sitting behind his desk when Emma burned the doors down with magic. "Captain Swan, I figured you'd come for me when you found out. I guess you can't expect the keeper of the code to look away from someone breaking our laws." "Before I kill you tell me who you're working for you bastard." Emma was controlling herself very well for all the anger she had pent up inside. "Not gonna ask why Swan?" Emma brought her sword up to his neck. "I couldn't care less for your reasons but I'm sure it was gold now tell me who you're working for or I'll send you to the locker without your precious beard!"

Regina was entertained watching pirates fighting but she wished she could see Emma waving her sword around instead. Just as she finished her thought Emma tossed Blackbeard onto the main deck. She had sheathed her sword but still had her pistol out which she used to shoot the last three men still putting up a fight. Red came over to her as she put her pistol away. "Bring him aboard then send his ship to the bottom of this bloody ocean." "Aye Captain!"

Emma went over to Regina who was staring intently at her. "Once I deal with this treacherous scum we can talk on our way to the cove." She turned to Belle and yelled, "Summon The Brethren Court then tell Ruby to set sail for Neverland; we'll be one captain short!" She looked back at Regina. "Blackbeard said something interesting and I'd like for you to hear it again and with more detail now that he seems to be cooperating." "I'm sure that whatever you pirates have to discuss is of less interest to me than our prior conversation now stop stalling." Emma gave her a mock hurt look then her dashing smile that would cause any woman to swoon including her majesty. "Love I've not been stalling and the thought that you think I would pains me." Emma's face dropped. "This is a serious matter and it must be taken care of. As for what Blackbeard has to say... I'm sure it will upset you but you would have found out eventually." Not letting Regina speak Emma went to her cabin with the queen hot on her trail.

Blackbeard was sat in front of Emma's desk with Graham standing close by watching him. Emma ushered Regina to her chair across from the traitor then looked over to Graham. "Tell Red we are not do be disturbed. When we find Hook have him follow us to the cove." Graham nodded his head then swiftly made is exit not wanting to be around The Evil Queen any longer than needed. Emma walked over to Blackbeard and leaned against her desk. "Tell her what you told me." He huffed then looked at Regina menacingly. "Swan if you tell her there will be a storm even your ship can't handle headed your way. You have no idea what that woman is capable of!"

Regina didn't like the look she got but seeing as she was allowed the use of magic she took that as an invitation to speed things up a bit. She started checking Blackbeard with her magic. "Pirate you have no idea what _I _am capable of now speak!" Emma smirked as Blackbeard gasped for air. "Fine. I'm a dead man anyway but I ask that do it yourself. Don't send me to the locker." Emma's stone face said nothing but he had no other choice but to talk. He looked over at Regina and sighed. "I'm was working for The Queen of Hearts. She wanted to get an item from the cove to help her gain power. From what I gathered she wants The Dark One's power."

Regina couldn't believe how greedy her mother was to want to become The Dark One. She was lost in thought until she heard a scream. Emma sunk a dagger into Blackbeard's gut. "Before I heal this small wound your idiocy has caused me to make tell me what you told her!" Blackbeard coughed up some blood then looked straight into Emma's eyes. "I told her she'd never make it to the cove but she offered me enough gold to satisfy even my lust. I told her that if she started hanging pirates then we'd be summoned and I could get it for her." "She told you what it was?" He paused for a moment and coughed up more blood. Emma took out the dagger and healed him. "It's the hat you left there. The one locked in that small round thing. You could say this is your fault for not keeping that thing with you."

The rage inside her boiled up again and she punched Blackbeard in the face knocking him out. She walked over to one of her chest and pulled out a locket. A soft tune started playing and Emma seemed to just stand there. Moments later a figure walked through a wall and stood in front of her. Regina couldn't see the person until he moved closer. The man wore an all black captain's outfit with blonde hair and a big blonde beard. Emma closed the locket and pointed to Blackbeard. "I'm collecting my favor. Take him to the locker where he belongs." The man smirked and grabbed Blackbeard by his coat. "A simple request Captain Swan. With this we are even but if you need me again you know how to get my attention." He flashed a genuine smile then left as he came, through a wall. Emma looked at Regina giving her that same smile that made the queen swoon internally. "Now where were we?"

To be continued...

**AN **Got this chapter done sooner than I'd planned because winter storm is supposed to hit and I don't wanna loose power and not be able to post. Enjoy the suspense. Could sexy times but just around the corner? Maybe. ;P


End file.
